


[Podfic] Darcy Lewis, Astrophysicist Wrangler

by RsCreighton



Series: [Podfic] SCUBA Fork [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Darcy got her six-inch heels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Darcy Lewis, Astrophysicist Wrangler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Darcy Lewis, Astrophysicist Wrangler](https://archiveofourown.org/works/448156) by [circ_bamboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/circ_bamboo/pseuds/circ_bamboo). 



> Thanks to Circ_Bamboo for having blanket permission! <3

  
**Title:**   Darcy Lewis, Astrophysicist Wrangler  
**Author:**   Circ_Bamboo  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Series:**   SCUBA Fork **Length:**   8:16  
**Format:**   MP3, M4B, & Streaming  
**Cover Artist:**   RsCreighton 

[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/SCUBA%20Fork/%5bMCU%5d%203%20Darcy%20Lewis%20Astophysicist%20Wrangler.mp3)

[**Download MP3 [Just Darcy Lewis, Astrophysicist Wrangler]**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/SCUBA%20Fork/%5bMCU%5d%203%20Darcy%20Lewis%20Astophysicist%20Wrangler.mp3)  
[**Download M4B [Complete SCUBA Fork Series] 29:32**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bMCU%5d%20SCUBA%20Fork%20\(Series\).m4b)  
[**Download MP3 ZIP [Complete SCUBA Fork Series] 29:32**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bMCU%5d%20SCUBA%20Fork%20\(Series\).zip)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
